The Lost Original
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: There was a 7th Original believed to have died but they were wrong. Ayanna sent her to the future to protect her and lead her to her destiny of becoming the most powerful witch in the world and saving her family and friends. Will she succeed? Who will capture her heart? Elijah/Elena, Klaus/Caroline, Alex/?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **There was a 7th Mikaelson child that was believed to have been killed but this is not the case. Ayana sent the child to the future. Alexandra Forbes has known she was adopted for awhile but never thought anything of it, until her sister, Caroline, is turned. What happens when she discovers her connection to the Originals? Will she be able to change the outcome of things and save her biological family as well as her adopted family? And who will capture her heart? Klaroline, Elijah/Elena, Bonnie/Kol, Jeremy/?, Alex/?

Staring as Alexandra Forbes – Blake Lively

**A/N: **If you guys cannot figure it out Damon, Stefan, and Katherine will be the bad guys not the Originals. Plus Esther and Mikael are also some big baddies that will eventually show up.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Ayana what are you doing? We have to stop Mother and Father," a small girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes cried trying to pull the black woman's arm._

"_Child there is nothing that can be done to save them but I can still save you. Don't worry little one you will be reunited with your siblings one day and you will be the key to saving them," the black woman stated and before the girl could say anything Ayana started to chant ancient words._

Alexandra "Alex" Forbes gasped awake sweat covering her body. For as long as she could remember she had dreams of an ancient past and brothers and sisters that she loved. Sighing Alex sat up her shoulder length blonde hair falling in front of her face in waves. Standing up she walked out of her room to the bathroom between her and her sister's room. Alex took a moment to examine herself in the mirror like she did after every morning when she had those strange dreams. She had blonde hair that came down just past her shoulders in waves and blue eyes. Her build was the same as her sister's but different at the same time, Alex was a couple inches taller and she was adopted. Her mom, Liz, had been upfront about it telling how she had been found unconscious and bloody in the woods with no memory. Shaking her head she jumped in the shower ready to confront the day and the supernatural inhabitants.

Walking out to the kitchen dressed in dark blue jeans, black knee high boots, and a white v-neck Alex came face to face with her now vampire sister. It had come as a shock to discover that the supernatural existed but for some reason Alex wasn't really surprised about it and now her sister was forced into turning by that bitch Katherine, who looked like their friend Elena. When the Salvatore brothers tried to get Caroline to go with them after she turned and killed someone Alex wasn't having any of that. Damon had already used her sister and thought that it was ok but it wasn't. She wasn't going to let Stefan harm her either so Alex took the intuitive.

"Hey Care how are you?" Alex greeted sitting down next to her sister.

"I'm scared Zandra," Care admitted using the nickname she had always used for Alex.

"Everything will be okay sis. I won't let you get hurt or hurt anyone I promise just trust me," Alex said hugging her sister.

"I'm surprised at the amount of control I have," Caroline admitted.

"I told you that you were strong enough to get through this and I meant it," Alex said standing up, "come on sis. We have to go to the Salvatore mansion so you can have some breakfast and then to school."

Caroline smiled at her sister happy that someone in her family knew and was supporting her. Alex and her were the same age and even though her sister was adopted Caroline never cared because they were still sisters and still loved each other. When Alex refused to let her move into the Salvatore mansion Caroline had never been so happy before in her life. Now that she remembered everything Caroline was pissed off and hurt at Damon for what he did and didn't know if she could have been around him like that.

Later that day Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Alex gathered in her and Caroline's house to have a little bit of a girl's day. The girls were laughing and eating ice cream as they watched The Vow when Bonnie said something that surprised everyone.

"Alex do you ever want to remember your past before coming here?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I do Bon. Not because I want to leave or because I don't love my family or friends but because it's my life and I have a right to those memories," Alex admitted looking at Caroline making sure she understood and got a genuine smile in response.

"I have a spell that will let you remember," Bonnie admitted, "I was looking through Grams' grimoire and found it. I thought of you when I saw it. If you want we can try it and see if it gets you your memories back."

"Sure," Alex agreed sitting up when Bonnie stopped the movie and went to grab her bag.

Bonnie came back and sat down crossed legged in front of Alex who was sitting up cross legged as well. Bonnie pulled out candles and formed them into some kind of figure in front of them and then opened the book to a marked page. Bonnie started to chant and lights flickered as power went through the room. Just as Alex was starting to think that it wasn't going to work she gasped as her head started to feel like it was going to split in half and blackness consumed her as memories of her past filled the confines of her brain, changing the course of everything that was already set in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Alex remembers and Elena stumbles upon Stefan in a compromising situation.

Staring as Alexandra Forbes – Blake Lively

**A/N: **If you guys cannot figure it out Damon, Stefan, and Katherine will be the bad guys not the Originals. Plus Esther and Mikael are also some big baddies that will eventually show up.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Alex remembered everything of her past life. She remembers five brothers and sister she loved above all else. She feels the pain of losing Henrik and the consequences it brought. Most of all she remembers the hatred Mikael felt towards her and the truths she learned.

"_Niklaus and Alexzandra are not my children. They are your bastard children and I do not want them turning with the rest," Father's voice yelled out causing Alex to flinch from her hiding spot. _

"_Then we will kill Alexzandra but Niklaus is strong and could still be useful to us," Mother's voice pleaded._

"_Fine woman," Father agreed angrily. _

"_Alexzandra is asleep right now. We will got get the rest of the ingredients needed and then come back to finish the rest of the spell," Mother said sighing what sounded like a breath of relief. _

_Alex snuck out a couple of minutes after they left and ran to Ayana's small hut. The witch opened the door, took one look at the small blonde child's face and ushered her quickly into the hut. Alex hurriedly explained the situation to the witch but the look on Ayana's face stopped Alex in her tracks because her friend knew. _

"_You know," Alex cried._

"_Yes and I cannot stop it but I can save you. I promise one day you will be united with your siblings and you will be the key to their humanity, to their salvation, and the key to them finding their mates," Ayana explained and a minute later the witch started chanting. _

_Black mist swirled around Alex blocking her view of the area but she knew that she was no longer going through her memories of the horrible past. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned coming face to face with Ayana. _

"_You have grown into a beautiful witch young one," the Bennett witch said smiling. _

"_I'm not a witch," Alex cried denying it. _

"_Oh my child you are that and so much more. Long ago there was a man named Silas who lost his brother, Fredrick, to his enemy, Gideon. Silas had a witch he loved very much, my ancestor Qetsiyah, and she loved him as well. He had her help him create a spell to give him immortality. I don't have much time so I will cut that story short and tell you that it ended with him being immortal and Qetsiyah turning him into stone to stop him. He is now hidden on an island and should never be awoken. My point is that your mother," before Ayana could go on Alex interrupted her. _

"_That bitch isn't my mother. Esther was a whore who chose to let her children get beaten to a fucking pulp for her mistakes instead of protecting them. Then she decides that she cannot live with what she did and wants to stop it. I hope she rots in hell. I have a mother who has loved me ever since I was found in the woods unconscious with no memory because of the spell you performed," Alex screamed. _

"_I'm sorry you are right child. Esther used a version of that immortality spell to create the first vampires, your siblings. But there is something no one knew and now you learn more horrible truths. Your mother slept with a werewolf and when your brother, who you share the same father with, turned and fed from his first human it counted as his first kill and he transformed. Mikael shunned him even more and wanted him dead. Esther to appease him created a curse binding Niklaus's werewolf side. Your brother ripped her heart out in revenge," Ayana revealed._

"_Good she fucking deserved it," Alex stated proud of Niklaus in the moment, "you were saying something about me being a different kind of witch or at least that's what you were leading to."_

"_You are a witch who is not bound by nature, is not influenced by dark magic or expression. You my child are a true witch and you can save your family from Mikael and Esther," Ayana said smiling and cupping her face._

"_How Ayana?" Alex asked._

"_With the help of your friends. The doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, the witch from my line, Bonnie, and your adopted sister, Caroline. They are the key to helping you save your family," Ayana answered hoping Alex would figure it out. _

"_Holy shit! Their my brother's mates aren't they? Don't answer that I already know the answer," Alex exclaimed._

"_Yes you do and now it is time to return. When you return you will have the knowledge to control your gifts and soon a book of shadows will appear to help you," Ayana said kissing her forehead._

When Alex had gasped awake in the living room of her house the girls had tried to get her to reveal what she learned but she couldn't do it. It wasn't that she didn't trust them it was that she needed to process it. Now a week later Alex had finally come to grips with the truth and was ready to reveal what she learned from Ayana. A text broke her out of her reverie and Alex picked the device up to reveal a message from Caroline.

**Come to Elena's quick. Stefan is a stupid bastard!**

Elena had given her friend space because she understood what it was like to learn new information and not know how to process it. She was the same way when it came out that she was adopted, her mother was a psychotic vampire, and her father was actually her uncle. Recently, ever since Katherine came back actually and the Salvatore's decided to keep her locked up in their house, Stefan had been distant from Elena. She didn't know why but she had enough of it which was why she went over to the boarding house. Nothing prepared her to find Stefan in bed with Katherine. Elena ran out of there in tears and drove home. She wouldn't talk to anyone and finally Jeremy called Caroline who came over. The blonde vampire heard the story and then called Bonnie and Alex. If Caroline was pissed then Alex was furious. When the witch heard she exploded and so did a few of Elena's things.

"I'm sorry about that," Alex said because she hadn't meant to destroy Elena's things she was just pissed that her friend had been hurt like that all for that bitch Katherine.

"I need to get away from this all for a little while," Elena confessed and she saw Alex smirk.

"Good because I need to travel for a little bit as well," Alex said formulating a plan in her head that would make sure her friends ended up happy.

"Well if you two are going then so am I. Besides I'm your sister and I can't let you have all the fun," Caroline yelled out crossing her arms trying to look intimidating and Alex smiled at her.

"Well I'm going too," Bonnie added, "but where exactly are we going? And better yet why?"

"I remember everything guys and my life is so much more complicated now. Not only is my family messed up but I'm a witch. I'm a different kind of witch though that now thanks to your ancestor Bonnie has all the knowledge she will ever need. Oh and there's the fact that that vampire that wants to kill Elena is my brother," Alex admitted.

"Wait Klaus is your brother?" Caroline asked.

"Look there's a way to stop him without killing him or him killing your family. My family is only what they are because of my fucking biological parents who take the ball on bad parenting. I promise that I will tell you more once we leave but with everything going on in this town I cannot trust anyone but you guys yet. So are you guys in?" Alex finished hopefully looking at all of them.

Alex squealed when they agreed and pulled them into a group hug. She had been worried that when she told them that she would lose her friends and her sister but instead they stuck by her. Now all she had to do was save her family, get them to fall in love with her friends here, find happiness, stop that Salvatore's and Katherine as well as Mikael and Esther. It should be easy, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **The girls go on vacation and Alex finally tells them the truth. Later the Original brothers finally make an appearance.

Staring as Alexandra Forbes – Blake Lively

**A/N: **If you guys cannot figure it out Damon, Stefan, and Katherine will be the bad guys not the Originals. Plus Esther and Mikael are also some big baddies that will eventually show up.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Alex was packing up the car for her and Caroline's trip with Elena and Bonnie while their mom talked Caroline's ear off. Finally finished she went to stand beside her sister as her mother turned to look at her with tears in her eyes.

"My beautiful daughters going on a trip by themselves with their two friends. I know you're not mine biologically Alex but know that I love you the same so please be careful both of you," Liz begged.

"You never have to remind me Mom because I know who you are. You are my mother and I love you. Please don't think we are doing this because of you because we are not. We need a break from all this drama and I need to find the truth about myself and I can't do that here," Alex said stating only part of the truth and it seemed to appease their mother who pulled both Caroline and Alex into a bone crushing hug.

After finally getting their mom to let go of them Alex and Caroline left in her jeep to go pick up Elena and Bonnie, both of whom were at Elena's house. When they got there they saw the girls waiting outside with Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy on the porch. Alaric gave them some weapons to use in case something happened while Jenna tightly squeezed them into a picture that she took with Alex's phone, for memories.

Hours later found the girls in Charleston, West Virginia where they got a suite in the Hotel Inn with four beds, a bathroom, a balcony, and most of all the hotel had a swimming pool. Caroline compelled the woman to give them some alcohol and the girls giggled as they headed upstairs to the room. After finally settling down and grouping up on the bed to sit together and drink, Alex knew that it was time to tell them the truth even if it killed her.

"I guess you guys want to know the truth about everything now," Alex said taking a shot of tequila.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Caroline offered seeing how much pain her sister was in.

"No I need to just please don't interrupt until I'm done," Alex begged taking another shot.

"We promise we won't Zandra," Elena said calling her friend by her favorite nickname.

"It's really a long story that beings two thousand years ago. In ancient times there was a man named Silas who was a warlock and his brother Fredrick was killed by his enemy Gideon. Silas was in love with a witch Qetsiyah and because she loved him as well she made him immortal but it corrupted him. To stop him Qetsiyah encased him, turning him to stone and his graveyard became a supernatural island. The island is protected by traps that prevent anyone from getting there and he cannot be awakened. Qetsiyah is a Bennett witch and a thousand years later Ayana, another Bennett was asked to hand over the same spell.

"My biological mother and the man I thought to be my biological father came over to what is now known as Mystic Falls, Virginia to start over but they had neighbors that they were always weary of because of who they were. I grew up with a monster, at the time I thought to be my father who beat me and my brother Niklaus. We were the only ones and I love my other siblings but sometimes I got so mad at them for not stopping it but then I remember the man that monster was and I forgive them. My mother was a witch and when my older brother Henrik was killed by wolves she used a spell given to her by Ayana to create the first vampires but my so called father, Mikael knew that Niklaus and I were not his but that our father was a werewolf my mother had an affair with so he planned to kill me and use my brother. I ran to Ayana but she couldn't stop it so she sent me to the future with no memory where my real mother and my sister found me and took me in. Ayana came to me after I got my powers and memories to tell me that my family can be saved and that not only am I the key to saving them but so are you guys. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline you guys are their soul mates," Alex said finishing and took the opportunity to take a shot of tequila.

"When I get my fucking hands on that bastard Mikael I am going to rip him apart limb by limb and his death will be slow and fucking painful," Caroline growled out.

"You are the best sister anyone could have," Alex said throwing her arms around Caroline relieved that everything was okay.

Soon it became a group hug as Elena and Bonnie joined, vowing to help Alex save her family.

A week later found the girls in Chicago where they knew Elijah and Klaus to be. Alex had performed a spell to track them and it pointed here. She found a bar, Gloria's, and entered and she immediately could tell that the older black woman behind the bar was a witch so Alex walked up there.

"Hi there Gloria," Alex said sitting on a bar stool and leaning against the bar as she smiled at the woman.

"It's funny I can tell that your something supernatural but I cannot feel you," Gloria stated perplexed.

"What I am is not important in this matter witch," Alex said pushing the witch back from trying to intrude on her. "I need to have a little meeting with Klaus and Elijah, it's very important."

"Why would you have anything of import to tell them?" Gloria asked and Alex was starting to get irritated with people underestimating her.

"Do me a favor and tell them that if they want the Petrova Doppelganger to complete the spell to break the curse on Klaus to meet me at the Holiday Inn in room 215 in the next hour," Alex said standing and leaving to go back to the hotel room.

Stepping into the room the four girls waited for her brothers to get here so the truth could be revealed. An hour later just as Alex was about to give up hope a knock sounded at the door and she went to the door to answer it. Bonnie was hiding with Elena in the bathroom with a sage to mask their scents while Caroline stood in the middle of the room to help better guard Alex. She opened the door only to be slammed against the wall and chocked and Alex looked into the emotionless eyes of her brother Niklaus. She knew that the lack of emotion was because of Mikael and it pained her but right now she couldn't think of that. Alex used her newfound telepathy and threw Klaus against the wall and she fell into a heap on the floor. Caroline ran over and helped her up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline yelled getting angry and protective and Alex knew she needed to calm the situation but someone beat her to the punch.

"I am sorry about my brother he is a little anxious to get this curse broken," a calm voice said and Alex turned to look into the green eyes of her brother Elijah.

"If he touches my sister again I don't care who he is or what he is I will find a way to fucking kill him," Caroline growled out losing a little bit of control as she vamped out.

"Caroline I'm fine and I can handle my self," Alex said grabbing her sister's hand and it was enough to calm her down.

"No Alex it is not okay but for you I will shut the fuck up," Caroline stated crossing her arms.

"Alex what an interesting name," Elijah said coming further into the room to stand across from them. When Klaus tried to push past Elijah held up an arm and looked at him silently telling him to wait.

"If you must know my full name is Alexandra not that it's any of your business," Alex said contradicting her as she rubbed her head.

"Now about why we are here," Elijah said getting down to business.

"You're here for something a little different than the doppelganger," Alex said interrupting him and slightly angering the two men but she needed to get this out.

"You little bitch you are going to die," Klaus said vamping out and trying to come at her and it was enough to break Caroline's silence.

"For fuck's sake she is your sister," Caroline yelled and then she froze up realizing what she did and the shocked and angry looks on their faces. Caroline stood in front of Alex when she saw them start to look deadly ready to protect her sister. Alex ran over every thought in her head and every spell she could think of trying to find a way to get them to listen. Suddenly it came to her that they needed to hear the truth not from her but from Ayana because they would believe her so silently Alex used her powers to call on Ayana's spirit hoping she would show up and hoping if she did that her brother's would listen to reason.


End file.
